This invention relates to electronic spreadsheets.
Electronic spreadsheets are widely used in computer systems, for applications such as accounting and planning. Typically, a spreadsheet consists of an array of cells, displayed on a screen, into which the user can enter values or formulas. When requested by the user, the system automatically calculates the results of the formulas and displays these results in the appropriate cells of the spreadsheet.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic spreadsheet which is capable of providing more facilities than a conventional spreadsheet.